The present invention relates to guard assemblies for beds, used to prevent an occupant of the bed from falling off the bed.
Bed guard assemblies, such as side rails, are well known. These assemblies are useful in several applications. For example, small children making the transition from sleeping in an enclosed crib to sleeping on an open bed often need a barrier to prevent a fall onto the floor while sleeping. Use of such barriers on the top bunk of a set of bunk beds also prevents a child from inadvertently falling during the night. Often, bed-ridden adults, such as hospital patients, require such a barrier also. Beds on moving platforms, such as trains and ships, often use such restraints, as do beds on submarines and in other environments in which tight quarters require a narrow sleeping space. Conventionally, these rails are placed on the sides of the bed only, but can also be placed at the head and foot of the bed, if the frame and headboard do not provide a sufficient barrier.
Conventional bed guard assemblies provide the obstruction needed for any of these applications, but usually have one or more disadvantages. For example, many systems can be large and bulky, making assembly and disassembly difficult, and storage impractical. These systems are usually disposed under the mattress or attached directly to the bed using means that are similarly complicated and unwieldy. Simpler systems have been devised, but these tend not to be as sturdy or durable. Others provide hard, heavy impediments that could actually hurt a child when bumped, and over time might also damage the bed. What is needed is a secure bed guard that is easy to attach to and detach from the bed, that is compact for storage, and that provides a safe barrier for a child.